


Fleetfoot Ghost (An Undertale Story)

by EndlessCharade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: DMAB Frisk (Undertale), Ghost Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Teenage Asriel Dreemurr, Teenage Chara (Undertale), Teenage Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessCharade/pseuds/EndlessCharade
Summary: It has been years since the barrier was broken and monsters began to live beneath the light of the sun again. Years since one human, though their compassion, saved the world. And years since, through that same compassion, that human saved a soul that was once thought beyond saving.But what happens afterward? What does it mean to feel? To touch? To love?What happens when two souls connect with each other in mutual need and caring? What happens when two bodies share the closeness of love, and need, and desire?What does it mean to keep the memories of that which has been lost deep inside the heart?





	Fleetfoot Ghost (An Undertale Story)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamanicShaymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/gifts).



> So, just to get this out of the way right now, this is pure fluff. :) 
> 
> That being said, I wanted to explore the idea of what would happen when someone who has gone for a time without certain feelings suddenly reacquires them. There is an emotional component to touching and being touched. It's something we start to crave if we go without it. It's a powerful force, and I wanted to write about the intensity that comes from suddenly having that touch after going through a sort of 'emotional sensory deprivation', so to speak.
> 
> Also, I wanted everything to turn out okay for everyone, and I think the way I had it happen here doesn't feel unearned. 
> 
> The title of both the third act and the work as a whole is taken from the song 'Fleetfoot Ghost' by Mirah. It's absolutely beautiful and sad and should be listened to while reading the third act.

_~~~ Prologue: That Old Feeling ~~~_

To touch.

That was the thing that Asriel had found was the most unexpected rush now that he was _himself_ again. Sure, there was a lot to be said about feeling love and compassion again, as that was the thing he had consciously missed when he wasn’t himself. But he hadn’t known that _touch_ was a huge component of _feeling_ those things that he had missed so much until it was back.

There was an emotional component to touch that he was noticing now that he wasn’t numb. It wasn’t there all the time, but there was definitely a tactile component to the memory of love that he was rediscovering. It was there when he turned the pages of a book, or picked up a pencil to sketch something, or hugged his mother and felt the warmth of her presence and the fabric of her dress as he clung to her, afraid to lose her one more time. It was there when he felt the sun, the _actual sun_ , warming his fur.

There were so many things in his life that would have seemed so ordinary, and yet were so filled with love. He was realizing, now, that this meant that his life had always been filled with love. Only now, seeing it with brand new eyes, could he truly comprehend what that meant.

_~~~ Act I: Rediscovery ~~~_

That emotional reaction translated into other things, too. It was there when he spent time with the human who had first found him in the flowerbed near the gate, sobbing with the overwhelming intensity of being _there_ again. There, nerve endings firing and providing constant stimulation to a brain newly-reawakened from the slumber of creation, Frisk had soothed him, cared for him, and then brought him back to the world. Those feelings were there when he started to talk with them, to get to know the one who had stopped him from making the biggest mistake he could have ever made. The one who had, finally, at the end of all things, understood him.

It was there when he touched Frisk’s sweater and felt the soft woolen knit beneath the pads of his paws. This sweater, which, like its owner, had seen so much and suffered little tears and scars and hurts along the way. And yet, hurt can be patched up. Scars can be healed, and while the marks remained, they were confirmation, affirmation, and a reminder that if the goal were to mean anything at all, the path could never be forgotten.

What was that saying? It was something their friend had said so very long ago. ‘The scars mean that I was stronger than the thing that tried to end me.’

Touch and feel and emotion went the other way too. It was an overwhelming rush to _be_ touched. When Frisk rested their hand on his paw, it set his heart racing so hard that he could _feel_ the blood rushing through his head as the stutter-step cadence of the beat of it vibrated through his entire body. Could Frisk hear it? Could everyone? He knew that it had to be reverberating through the entire house just like in that horror story by that human author that Asriel had discovered after coming topside. Even if it weren’t, he knew Frisk could _feel_ it.

They were too close to him right now _not_ to feel it.

Now that he could feel, Asriel wanted to feel _everything_ . And Frisk was _there_ , and so caring and accepting and beautiful. When they had started talking, it turned out that Frisk was also desperate for the same kind of attention they gave so freely to others. Friendship. Affection. Love. As the two of them grew up and grew closer, things had started to progress. Hesitant touches became more reassuring and, as a result, they each developed more self-assurance. Holding hands became laced fingers and interlocked arms. Hugs became kisses. Kisses developed into…

...what was happening now.

The motions of Asriel’s chest were becoming more pronounced as his breathing deepened. His paws touched at Frisk’s sweater, tracing down, and down, and down, until there was no more sweater to be felt. And then they moved up, underneath. Even with how overwhelmed he was with the need to _feel_ , though, he paused. Frisk was looking up into his eyes, and he took that moment to commit every detail of their face to his memory. He wanted to remember, forever, how their lips parted slightly to let in their own deepening gasps of breath. He wanted the exact shade of pinkish-red that their cheeks were coloring to be burned so deeply into his memory that he could blend that color into his drawings without fail. More than anything, he wanted to use that moment to confirm that yes, all of this was okay, and that it was _wanted_ just as much as it was _needed_.

“Are you sure, Frisk?” he asked, using one of those deepening gasps to activate vocal cords that he had gotten more and more used to using again. He was, in this moment, more full of life than he had been at any point since he had come back to himself, and that was probably what was driving this particular activity more than anything. Life begets life, after all, and that was more true even for monsters than for humans. That was why he needed to hear it from Frisk’s lips, over and over again, enthusiastic consent writ large throughout the entirety of their experiences together.

Though they had a much quieter nature than Asriel did, they showed then that they had no wish for that calmness to be mistaken for passivity. They nodded and rested their forehead against his so that their exhalations could intermingle as fully as their bodies were about to. “Yes, Asriel.” they said. “Yes, and yes, and yes. A hundred thousand times yes.”

With their needs and wants and desires affirmed, Asriel and Frisk were then free to act on them with each other. As Frisk moved to straddle Asriel’s hips, Asriel lay back on the bed they were currently occupying. His paws, having started that journey beneath Frisk’s sweater, resolved to continue. The formless sweater gave way to the form of Frisk’s body, and Asriel’s paws were treated to yet another new and overwhelming sensation of touch as they traced against Frisk’s stomach and chest. When the garment cleared Frisk’s head, their hair became just a little more of a mess due to the inherent static effect of the wool. Their blush deepened and spread to the upper part of their chest, and when Asriel saw their hands involuntarily moving to cover up out of a bit of embarrassment, he leaned up and started to place soft kisses on their breastbone. “Beautiful.” he said to them. “Beautiful, and wonderful, and mine.”

Frisk’s hands paused, and then lowered, and while Asriel was kissing their chest he could feel the small vibrations in them when they made an “Mmm…” noise in response to this treatment. Now that they were free of the sweater, their hands could resume doing other things. For a moment, Asriel felt them tugging and pulling at his shirt, but then they seemed to have the realization that removing the shirt from Asriel meant that his kisses would momentarily cease. So they went a different route, feeling with their hands and starting to unfasten his jeans. Asriel’s eyes briefly widened at this, and internally there was a split-second where he wondered whether he was ready for what Frisk was about to do. Frisk noticed his tension, of course, and paused.  
  
“Are _you_ sure, Asriel?” they asked in a soft whisper, which sent all sorts of tingles running through Asriel’s body as their breath danced on the sensitive fur of his ear.  
  
Asriel nodded, the slight moment of tension passing as Frisk’s question restored his comfort and his confidence. “Yes, Frisk. I want to feel… _everything_.” he said.

Frisk gave him a smile. “Mm. _Everything_ is kind of a tall order, so that might take some time. I think there are some very _specific_ things I can help with right now, though…” Frisk lifted up and guided Asriel’s paws downward so that he could slide his pants off. As he did that, Frisk cradled Asriel’s head against their chest, encouraging those gentle licks and kisses that he had been giving them. Asriel was shaky as he quickly tried to wriggle out of his jeans, though he finally managed it. He felt his jeans around his ankles and decided that he was too eager for the feel of Frisk against him that he wasn’t going to bother trying to free his feet.  
  
Now that just left the matter of Frisk’s pants. He knew that sometimes Frisk wore a skirt, and deep down inside he truly wished today had been one of those days. Pants were awkward, and Asriel was starting to curse their very existence. If he ever got it into his head to create a new world again, he decided that it was going to be a world where pants were abolished. There was a brief flash of self-hatred for _that_ thought, and on the heels of that, an inward laugh at how silly that whole thought was to begin with.  
  
Frisk caught the laugh, at least. “Mm? Talk to me, Asriel.” they whispered. Asriel knew this was partially a distraction to keep his mind off of how awkward they were being in taking off their _own_ pants, but he didn’t care. Frisk cared what he thought and what he felt, and that kept his excitement and his need for them fully built up. “Mm. Just thinking… we need to make a new world where pants aren’t a thing. Send them all into the sun.”  
  
Frisk chuckled. “Mm. Now you’re getting the hang of this whole ‘being topside’ thing. Figuring out new and different things to send flying off toward inevitable heat death.” they said, kicking off their pants and then, finally, moving to straddle Asriel again. “Mm. I have an idea…” they whispered, looking right into Asriel’s eyes.  
  
Asriel couldn’t respond immediately. Everything in him was fire. Thunder in a bottle. Jolts of pleasure and tingling as Frisk’s body rubbed against his. He felt a hardness against his own, and knew that Frisk was feeling what he was feeling, only they had more practice, by now, in dealing with it. They had self-control where Asriel had none, and while he knew that would come with time, that didn’t help _now_. He nodded, though, and took a breath, and finally replied, “Anything, Frisk. I trust you.”

They smiled and as they used one arm to make sure Asriel’s body was held against theirs and his head was leaning up and nestled against their neck again, the other hand slid between them. Asriel felt fingers against his hard member, slowly and gently drawing back the sheath there and exposing the more sensitive parts of it. And then he felt Frisk’s smaller, human shaft pressed right against it. Frisk’s fingers circled both, holding them together, and then they started to move in a soft, slow stroking motion.  
  
“Oh, _Frisk_ …” Asriel gasped, feeling himself throb and pulse and feeling a response in kind from Frisk. “You...you feel amazing…”  
  
Frisk smiled. “It’s overwhelming, isn’t it. Feeling this. Feeling all of this. And so…” they said to him as their hand moved in a slow and steady stroking rhythm, “So we’re starting with this. So that you can work up to… more. So that we _both_ can work up to more. Everything in its own time.” Frisk said.  
  
Asriel closed his eyes and nodded. “Yes...” he said, and then, as his hips started to move in time with Frisk’s stroking, he gently licked at Frisk’s neck. He started at the collarbone and traced his tongue up, slowly, toward Frisk’s jawline. Every few seconds, his kisses were interrupted by a gasp of breath as Frisk’s hand and the pulsing of their shaft against his caused little jolts of pleasure to shoot through every nerve in his body. He was no stranger to self-pleasure, though admittedly he had spent far more time not feeling any pleasure at _all_ , so it was a surprise to him when the pleasure he was feeling suddenly increased in intensity.  
  
“What…” he whispered into Frisk’s ear, trying to think of the right question to ask. Nothing that came to mind even came close to describing what he was feeling. Somehow, though, Frisk knew what he was trying to ask and said, “Mm. Almost there, Asriel. Just let it happen. When it starts to happen… let it.”

He didn’t know what Frisk meant, and then suddenly, he did. Suddenly, every muscle in his body tensed up and his hips bucked and Frisk’s hand just kept stroking. And then, his vision exploded into tiny starbursts, or at least that’s what it seemed like as the intensity of his release caused him to shut his eyes hard and cling to Frisk with all his might. He felt warmth and wetness as the results of his climax coated Frisk’s hand and further lubricated the stroking. This felt amazing for a few seconds, and then the intensity of the sensation spiked to the point of near-pain. “Oh! _Frisk!_ ” he moaned, and that hand immediately slowed to a stop.  
  
It occurred to him, then, that Frisk was breathing and gasping just as heavily as he was. He looked up into Frisk’s eyes and asked, “Did you…?”

This question was met with a nod. “Mmm. Felt...good.” they said. “Really good. Better than I had ever imagined. You…?”

Asriel chuckled. “Yeah. Yeah, it really did. I never thought… that pleasure with another person…”  
  
Frisk shifted a little and said, “Shh. It happened, and it _is_ happening. Now come on…let’s get cleaned up and dressed, okay? There’s still a lot more snuggling we need to do tonight.” they said with a grin.

Asriel could only nod at this, the smile on his face hopefully conveying to Frisk just how happy he was to spend more time in their presence.

_~~~ Act II: What Comes After ~~~_

Sweaters were replaced, pants were tugged on, and even after that the two of them were still breathing a little harder than was normal as they lay on Asriel’s bed together. Asriel’s limbs felt like someone had removed his bones and replaced them with flan. He didn’t know why his brain picked _that_ metaphor out of every other dessert metaphor out there, but he couldn’t really expect his brain to do anything rational at that moment and he knew it. Frisk lay next to him with one arm draped over his chest and their head resting on his shoulder.  
  
“Is it normal to not be able to move, afterward?” he asked Frisk, honestly curious.

Frisk smiled a little. “Yeah. There’s a reason that it’s stereotypical to do it once then fall asleep.”  
  
Asriel gave a gentle, “Mm.” sound and decided that there was a lot more about human stereotypes he needed to learn. There was something more pressing to ask though, something that had resided in his brain ever since he had returned to himself. “Frisk. Um. I don’t really know how to ask this. So please, can you bear with me?”  
  
Frisk’s face scrunched up a little, and they said, “Yeah? You know you can ask me anything. How much have we talked about with each other already? I’m your _friend_ , Asriel. And more. So please. If there’s something you need to ask me, ask.”  
  
Asriel tried to form the words and arrange them in a way that made sense. It ended up being less like internal Scrabble and more like building an internal Jenga tower backwards. “Um. Okay. I guess… now that this is happening, it’s… _okay_ that it’s happening, right?”  
  
Frisk nuzzled his shoulder, gently. “What do you mean?” they asked, honestly confused.  
  
“Oh, sorry. It’s just that I… there was a promise I made, a long time ago.” he said. “I had a friend, back then, and we promised it would be forever. It wasn’t… they died, I died, and now…” he sighed. “Sorry. I don’t want to kill the mood we have here, I just needed to talk through this. To know if it’s okay to have another best friend.”  
  
Frisk was silent for a few seconds, and then spoke with a voice that was soft and quiet. “Am I really the person you need to be asking that question to?”  
  
Now it was Asriel’s turn to be confused. “I don’t know who else you mean, though. I can’t ask my friend. They’re…” he trailed off.  
  
“Are they?” Frisk replied.  
  
More confusion. Asriel wanted to ask if he had been clear with Frisk about the fact that their friend was dead. Had left him like a fleetfoot ghost, never to return to a world that had always given them more pain than they had ever deserved.

But then, Asriel himself had been dead, too.  
  
And then he wasn’t.  
  
And when he had reappeared, where had that been?  
  
Asriel shot bolt upright. Frisk had given him space, almost as if they had been expecting him to do that, which was good because he practically jumped out of the bed. “I...I’ll be right back, okay? I… I have to…” he didn’t finish saying what he had to do, because he didn’t have the words for it. He dashed out of his room, stumbled toward the closet, grabbed a jacket to protect against the November chill outside, and started to walk.

_~~~ Act III: Fleetfoot Ghost ~~~_

All in all, it didn’t take him long to get to the gate. The new village wasn’t far from it, and the whole thing had been turned into a sort of monument. It was beautiful, really, though the flowers sort of gave him the chills when he looked at them. There was a bench nearby, and he sat on it, looking around as he shivered in the cold.  
  
It didn’t take long, all things considered. He didn’t know if he expected it to, but at the very least, he didn’t jump when he felt that presence starting to coalesce near him.  
  
“I was beginning to think you’d never come.”  
  
“Chara…” he said, glancing to the side and seeing them, still dressed in that green sweater with their hair cropped to their shoulders. They were older now, like him, and it took him a moment to mentally reconcile that with the Chara he knew and remembered.  
  
“I grew up.” they said. “I figured… it’s about time I did that, yeah?”  
  
“Chara.” he said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think…”  
  
“Heh. Shoulda expected _that_ , huh?” they said. “...Sorry. I’m a dick. Guess some things don’t change.” they sighed. “Look. I know what happened tonight.”

Asriel had the good sense to look down at the ground. “...Sorry.” he said. “If I’d figured out you would be here, I would have come....”  
  
“What? Asked first? Hey, old best friend, can I go bang new best friend now?” Chara snorted. “Asriel...here’s the thing. You can do whatever you want. You’re not beholden to me anymore. I fucked up, and I got you hurt. And worse. And I… I own that. So do what you want. I won’t stop you anymore.”  
  
Asriel shuddered, and then looked over at Chara, tears streaming down his eyes. “Chara… I never stopped loving you. I love Frisk, and I love you. And I want to love you both. So please...if that’s still possible, please, I have to know!”  
  
Chara’s eyes widened, and then they reached a hand out. There was still a glow around them, but it was settling, somewhat, and turning into a slight shimmer on their skin. “You really mean that? ...You idiot. I just...I just spent all that time thinking of a way to tell you that I _release_ you from having to think about me anymore and then you go and…” Chara’s hand settled on Asriel’s and it was solid.  
  
Solid.  
  
Chara was…  
  
Chara was _here_ .  
  
“What does this mean…?” Asriel said to them.  
  
“It means that we make it work. Because you thought about me so hard and for so long that it kept me tied to you. So, Asriel Dreemurr, we make it _work_ .”  
  
Asriel’s paw tightened around Chara’s hand and they looked up at the stars together.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, let’s do that.”

_~~~ Epilogue: New, Renew ~~~_

“So how did you know?” Asriel asked Frisk after he and Chara had returned home later that night. They were all sitting around the kitchen table, drinking a warm lemongrass tea that Frisk had brewed while Asriel had been out. Chara was grasping Asriel’s paw, tightly, as if it were their only anchor to reality as they blew on the their tea to cool it off. And for all Asriel knew, it _was_ their only anchor to reality. Their skin was only barely glimmering at this point, though, so maybe that meant something.

Frisk settled in a chair on the other side of Asriel and looked over to him. “Know what?” they said, as if he hadn’t just walked in with his oldest friend at his side.

This confused Asriel more than a little, and he realized it probably showed on his face. “That Chara had come back.” he said, and he looked from one human to the other. Chara was quiet, which wasn’t like them. Or, at least, it hadn’t been like them when they were a kid. They weren’t a kid anymore. None of them were.

Frisk just gave him a small, knowing smile. “You’re assuming they ever _left_.”

“Uhh…” Asriel said, and then took a few breaths and blinked a couple times, as if clearing his vision would help any of this make sense. It didn’t. “...Huh?”  
  
Chara finally spoke. “I thought if you could be happy, it could make up for all the shit we put each other through. And then I could leave. Y’know. Move on. Be free. Turns out… that whole thing about keeping someone in your thoughts and memories is pretty literal when the weird-shit-o-meter gets as full as it has been around here.”

Frisk managed a long-suffering smile at that. “Yes. Well.” They took a sip of their tea to hide whatever expression they were currently making.  
  
Chara continued. “So anyway, I guess you’re pretty stuck with me.”

Asriel was silent for a moment, contemplating the tea swirling around in his cup. “Chara said… that we would make it work. Does that mean _all_ of us?” he said, almost not daring to look at Frisk as he asked this.

It was Frisk who reached out and took his other paw, the one not being clung to by Chara. “Of course. If there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that one can never have too many friends. That extends to what _we_ have, too.”  
  
Finally, Frisk reached over and took Chara’s hand, across the table. “Stronger. Together.”

Asriel nodded. “Together.”

_~~~ Fin ~~~_

 

 


End file.
